première génération
by lovely-tease
Summary: Allen et Kanda...On sait combien de temps ils ont vécu, comment ils on trépassé, mais que savons-nous de leur première rencontre? préface de tes yeux gris (TYG) , un conseil ne lisez pas cette histoire si vous ne connaissez pas TYG )
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde! comme promis je met la première partie de ce qui devait être un one shot juste ici ^^**

**je voudrais quand même préciser aux personnes désirant lire cette histoire qu'il faudrait mieux lire tes yeux gris avant pour ne pas être spoilé ^^"**

**en espérant que ça vous plaise =3**

**bonne lecture!**

_Tes yeux gris première génération_

1275

La tension était insoutenable, sur la grande place de Toulouse. Toute la ville était présente, impatiente d'assister au spectacle qui allait se dérouler ce jour-là. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, que la coupable soit punie, que le monstre qui se cachait parmi eux depuis tant d'années soit enfin condamné pour ses péchés. Chaque habitant avait répondu présent à l'appel du brasier, scandant en cœur le même message chargé de haine. « A mort ! A mort la sorcière ! Qu'elle brûle! Qu'elle retourne en enfer ! Fille du démon !». Tous avaient le regard fixé sur le bûcher, grand échafaud de bois entouré de paille, où l'on pouvait distinguer quelqu'un. Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs, les poignets attachés dans le dos. Elle, plus que les autres, connaissait la suite de l'histoire. Le regard baissé, elle attendait l'arrivée des flammes purificatrices. Sous les cris de joies des villageois, les bourreaux s'avancèrent avec lenteur, leurs torches enflammées crépitant dangereusement vers le ciel. Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel, en attente de sa punition. Elle allait mourir, rien ni personne ne viendrait la sauver. Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur du feu, elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose. Elle baissa la tête et scruta la foule, tombant immédiatement dans le regard anthracite et effrayé de celui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Son bébé. Son enfant. Celui pour qui elle a tout donné. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle ne veut pas qu'il soit témoin de sa mort. Une chevelure rouge comme les flammes de ses bourreaux pénétra soudainement dans son champ de vision, attrapant l'enfant qui appelait sa mère, en vain. Cross… La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir rassuré. Marian était un ami de la famille, elle savait qu'il prendrait soin de son bébé et l'éloignerait de ce carnage. La foule se tu, alors que chaque bourreau se positionnait à sa place, aux quatre extrémités du brasier, attendant le signal. Puis, d'un commun accord, chacun lâcha sa torche dans la paille, laissant le feu faire son office. Les flammes se propagèrent rapidement, jusqu'à consumer entièrement les ballots de pailles. Elles se propagèrent jusqu'à l'échafaud de bois, léchant ensuite le corps de la jeune femme avec lenteur. Cette dernière serra les dents, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Non. Elle refusait d'hurler. Elle ne donnerait pas à ces hommes le plaisir de l'entendre appeler à l'aide, de les supplier d'arrêter. Alors que le feu embrasait la totalité de son corps, un unique mot lui échappa. Un unique regret. Un unique espoir.

Allen.

Alors que la jeune femme disparaissait parmi les flammes, la foule recommença à crier. « Que meure la sorcière ! Qu'elle soit purifiée par les flammes ! Que meure la sorcière ! »

Loin de ce feu de joie, un enfant criait, tentant en vain d'échapper à l'homme qui le maintenait serré contre sa poitrine.

Lâche-moi ! Il faut aller aider maman faut pas partir !

L'ainé resserra se prise sur l'enfant, parlant d'une voix dure.

Et finir au bûcher ? Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici gamin.

Mais ma-

Ta mère n'est plus de ce monde ! La seule chose qui arrivera si on y retourne c'est qu'ils essaieront de te balancer au feu comme elle !

L'enfant persévéra dans ses tentatives, ignorant les paroles dures mais vraies de Marian. Enervé, ce dernier s'arrêta, plongeant son regard dans celui mouillé d'Allen.

Désires-tu à ce point réduire les efforts de ta mère en cendre ?

Le blandin cessa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés.

Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu vives en sécurité, loin des bûchers et des chasses aux sorcières. Souhaites-tu ignorer sa dernière volonté ?

Allen ne dit rien, cachant son visage dans le torse de Cross tout en étouffant un énième sanglot. L'ainé reprit rapidement sa marche, s'arrêtant brièvement à la demeure qu'ils habitaient. Il récupéra rapidement le sac qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, avant de reprendre son chemin, son petit fardeau toujours dans les bras. Ce dernier gardait le silence, la respiration régulière. Allen s'était endormi. « Tant mieux » se dit Marian. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, ils seront loin de Toulouse, loin de cette chasse, loin de sa défunte mère.

* * *

Peu de temps après le décès d'Ada Walker, Marian avait élu domicile dans un petit village plus au nord, emportant bien évidement le jeune garçon avec lui. A son réveil, ce dernier ne dit pas un mot. Il resta enveloppé dans la chaleur du lit dans lequel il était, le visage dénué d'émotion. Allen avait mal, horriblement mal. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les évènements de la veille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces gens avaient-ils brûlés sa maman ? Elle qui était la plus douce et la plus calme villageoise de la ville. Elle n'avait pas mérité ce traitement. Elle qui, loin de susciter la haine de ses voisins, était la femme que chaque homme désirait avoir, que chaque femme jalousait à cause de sa beauté.

Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Allen le savait. Sa mère n'avait pas mérité la purification par les flammes. Sans se soucier de son entourage, l'enfant resta dans son lit, assis sous les couvertures, ruminant sa peine et sa douleur. Il apercevait parfois Marian à ses côtés, une assiette de nourriture entre les mains. Il essayait de le faire manger. Mais Allen s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste que la douleur s'en aille, que sa mère revienne, et que cette histoire de bûcher ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Mais l'absence d'Ada chaque matin prouvait que tout ceci était réel. Alors sa douleur augmentait, augmentait, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable pour le jeune garçon.

Assis à côté de lui, Marian poussa un soupir las. Depuis leur fuite le gosse n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Une véritable statue. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse. Il pensait l'amadouer avec de la nourriture, étant donné que l'enfant était un grand gourmand, mais il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Il préférait contempler ses pieds toute la journée de son regard essayait de lui parler, de temps à autre, mais Allen gardait la bouche fermée.

Marian se gratta la tête, fatigué. Que faire ? Il avait tout essayé… Mais il ne pouvait le laisser dépérir de cette manière ! Ada lui a fait promettre de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'elle ne serait plus… Il soupira. Ada… La seule chose qui lui était reproché était d'élever un enfant sans mari. Personne ne connaissait le père du gosse, pas même lui. Ada ne parlait jamais de lui et changeait de sujet à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait la question. A cause de ça, la ville prenait peu à peu peur d'elle, supposant que le père de l'enfant était le diable. Bien sûre, la jeune femme aurait pu s'enfuir, mais cela aurait confirmé à ses bourreaux qu'elle était coupable, et Allen aurait lui aussi péri sur le bûcher. Et ça Ada ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Marian fut sorti de ses pensées par un geignement de douleur. Il se tourna automatiquement vers le jeune garçon. Il tremblait, la respiration hachée. Inquiet, l'adulte posa sa main sur la tête blanche du plus jeune.

Allen… ?

Le susnommé se tourna lentement vers lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et remplis de douleur.

Marian…J'ai mal.

Le roux caressa doucement la tête du blandin.

Je sais gamin…Mais il faut surmonter cette douleur.

Non…. J'ai mal… Mon corps… Il brûle…

Un nouveau gémissement de douleur lui échappa, alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, tremblant. Il avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un brasier, son corps rempli de charbons ardents. La tête lui tournait, sa vision se troublait. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer la chevelure rouge sang de son ainé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son corps entier semblait-il prit par le feu ? Il se cambra contre le matelas, laissant échapper un sanglot.

Marian j'ai mal ! J'ai mal !

La mâchoire serrée, l'enfant agrippa sa tête à deux mains, tirant sans ménagement sur ses mèches blanches. Sautant rapidement sur ses jambes, le roux attrapa les bras frêles du garçon, avant de l'immobiliser sur le matelas, l'empêchant de se mutiler. Loin de se calmer, Allen continua de crier, les larmes inondant son visage.

Marian au secours je brûle ! Je brûle !

Malgré sa force, Marian luttait à garder l'enfant immobile, usant de tout son poids pour le maintenir. Il crut rester dans cette position durant des heures, avant que le blandin ne s'évanouisse, à bout de force. Ereinté, le roux se rassis sur sa chaise, le regard posé sur l'enfant endormi. Son visage était rouge, sa respiration erratique. Même le sommeil ne calmait pas la souffrance que ressentait Allen. Son corps tressautait de temps en temps, alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps du lit. Marian soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne pensait pas que tout ça arriverait aussi tôt… En temps normal, cela arrivait au début de la puberté, ou encore à l'adolescence. A ce jour une seule personne a « muté » à un âge aussi jeune… Mais cela relevait du mythe.

Il n'a que 7 ans… Pourquoi tout ça se manifeste aussi tôt… ?

Il secoua la tête.

Attendons demain…

Le lendemain matin, Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant le plafond, encore voilé par le sommeil. Il n'avait plus mal, mais son corps était endolori. Il s'étira longuement, grimaçant légèrement. Il se redressa en position assise. La chambre d'enfant était plongée dans la pénombre, un léger rai de lumière passant par les rideaux bleutés. Un bruit très léger attira son attention. Assis à ses côtés, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, Marian somnolait, un léger ronflement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il a dû le veiller toute la nuit. Le pauvre avait l'air exténué… Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à leur ancienne maison, il ne voyait jamais Marian plus d'une heure par jour, et encore, il le voyait soul ou accompagné d'une femme facile.

Personne dans la ville n'appréciait Marian à cause de cela, sauf sa mère. Elle disait toujours que, malgré son comportement de pêcheur, on pouvait compter sur lui dans les moments durs. Ada et Marian se connaissait depuis un bon nombre d'année, alors Allen faisait confiance au roux, même s'il s'en méfiait parfois. Le blandin observa l'adulte encore un instant, avant de sortir de son lit, son ventre criant famine. Etrange. Depuis la mort de maman il n'avait jamais ressenti la faim, alors que là il était affamé. Il erra un instant dans la petite maisonnette, traversant un petit salon avant de finalement trouver la cuisine. Elle n'était pas très grande, composée d'une table ronde en bois, de trois chaises, et de placards. L'enfant s'approcha de ces derniers, tendant le bras vers le premier. Il suspendit son geste, le regard confus.

Ma main…

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son bras gauche ? Sa main semblait recouverte par des écailles, et ses ongles s'étaient allongés comme des griffes, alors que son bras entier avait viré au noir. Il retroussa sa manche au maximum. Son bras était noir, jusqu'au-dessus de son coude, se terminant sur son épaules en d'étranges arabesques. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Un démon. C'était la main d'un démon. Rapidement, le blandin retourna dans sa chambre, secouant le bras de Marian.

Marian ! Marian !

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Il passa une main sur son visage, se réveillant peu à peu.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as toujours mal gamin ?

Je deviens un démon !

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Allen désigna son bras, paniqué.

Il était comme ça quand je me suis réveillé ! Je deviens un démon !

Surpris, Marian posa un genou à terre, examinant le bras de l'enfant de plus près. Ce dernier tremblait sur place.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ?

Calme-toi gamin, ce qui t'arrive est normal.

A-ah bon ?

L'adulte hocha la tête.

Ø Tu te souviens de la marque d'ada ?

Le blandin, baissa les yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

Oui…Sur son épaule, elle avait un dessin bizarre.

Marian acquiesça.

Et tu te souviens d'avoir vu ada bouger des choses sans les toucher ?

Oui…Parfois je voyais la fenêtre se fermer alors que j'étais sur ses genoux… Mais quand je lui demandais ce que c'était, elle me disait que je saurais tout en temps voulu.

Le roux se releva lentement, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, invitant l'enfant à faire de même. Une fois Allen assis, Marian commença son explication.

Te souviens-tu des paroles des villageois au sujet des « sorcières ? »

Ils affirmaient qu'ils s'agissaient de créatures démoniaques, qui se déguisaient en humains pour les tuer.

Eh bien pour ces villageois, nous sommes des sorcières.

Le blandin fronça les sourcils.

Quoi ?

Les hommes sont faibles et effrayés face à la différence. Nous sommes différents, nous avons des dons que les êtres humains normaux ne peuvent comprendre…

Des dons ?

Exact, gamin. Normalement, entre la puberté et l'adolescence, une marque apparaît sur le corps de la « sorcière ». on l'appelle la marque de pouvoir (je ne me suis pas foulé ^^). Après son apparition la « sorcière » est dotée de capacités qui dépassent l'entendement. La marque d'Ada était sur son épaule, et elle avait des dons de télékinésies. Et maintenant tu as la tienne, ce qui veut dire que tes dons se sont réveillés. Il suffit juste de découvrir de quoi tu es capable.

Tu en a une aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, le roux souleva ses longs cheveux, montrant sa nuque à l'enfant. La marque était bien là, traçant des arabesques noires le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Allen l'observa un long moment, fasciné.

Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

Je sais disparaître.

Ça expliquerait le nombre de dettes que tu as accumulé…

Eh oui gamin.

L'enfant sourit. « Enfin une risette, c'est pas trop tôt » se dit l'adulte.

Au fait Marian…

Mm ?

Tu as quel âge ?

Le pauvre Allen se fit fusiller du regard.

Ne me demande JAMAIS mon âge, sale morveux.

* * *

Après ce jour, Marian fit son possible pour découvrir et développer les dons d'Allen. Avec le temps, il observa avec fascination que les pouvoirs de l'enfant semblaient illimités ! Comme sa mère, il arrivait à bouger certains objets, qui avec de l'entraînement, devenaient de plus en plus lourd. A peine un an plus tard, l'enfant pouvait soulever jusqu'à trois fois le poids de Marian (*clic* qui soit dit en passant, est aussi léger qu'une plume !). A 12 ans, le roux eu la surprise de constater que le blandin était capable de changer de forme, ce qui lui facilita grandement la vie lorsqu'ils devaient jouer au poker (note : je ne sais pas du tout depuis quand ce jeu existe alors…). Malgré son jeune âge, les dons du jeune garçon surpassaient très largement les siens, et il en était le premier surpris. Après tout, Ada n'était pas très puissante, et ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés qu'à sa majorité selon ses dires. Peut-être qu'Allen avait hérité de la puissance de son père…

Marian grogna. D'ailleurs, on ne saura jamais qui était le père de la petite tête blanche. Un verre à la main, il observait le gamin qui s'entrainait dans la cour. Enfin, « s'entrainer » n'était pas le terme correct. Changé en chat, le blandin courait après les oiseaux. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou au vues des bonds qu'il faisait. L'adulte esquissa un sourire. Le blandin avait tourné la page sur le passé. Il avait totalement recouvré le sourire et ne pensait plus au bûcher de Toulouse. Un miaulement le sortit de ses pensées. Complètement impliqué dans son rôle, Allen le chat venait se frotter à ses chevilles, ronronnant doucement. Le roux grogna.

T'es un humain gamin, pas un chat.

Visiblement vexé, le chat au pelage blanc s'éloigna légèrement, reprenant son apparence normale. Marian le détailla. Malgré les années, le gamin avait à peine changé. Même s'il avait maintenant 15 ans, il avait toujours la même bouille d'enfant, les mêmes cheveux blancs comme le coton, et le même regard chargé d'innocence. Mais bien sûr, son corps s'était bien développé, ainsi que son esprit, faisant de lui le parfait élève, bien que légèrement tête en l'air. Le blandin afficha un air bougon, déclarant d'une voix légèrement grave.

T'es vraiment un rabat-joie Marian…

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel.

J'ai que ça à faire que de te faire des mamours sous ta forme féline, crétin.

Le dit crétin fusilla le roux du regard.

Je ne fais que m'entraîner, comme tu me l'a si gentiment demandé.

En courant après les piafs déguisé en chat ?

Le blandin haussa les épaules.

C'est une transformation comme une autre.

Essaye plutôt de te transformer en homme, gamin. Ce sera un meilleur challenge que de te changer en animal.

Allen retint un soupir, avant de réfléchir en silence. En qui pourrait-il se transformer ? Certainement pas en Marian, cet abruti ne se gênerait pas pour critiquer la plus petite parcelle de son corps qu'il trouverait imparfaite. En maman ? Hors de question. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça… Un visage s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit. Ou l'avait-il vu… ? Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Qu'importe, il ferait l'affaire. Les yeux fermés, il visualisa le visage choisi dans son esprit, ramenant lentement ses jambes contre son torse. Le roux l'observa longuement, fronçant les sourcils devant le changement. Un visage fin mais masculin que venait cacher quelques mèches de cheveux bruns, un corps d'adulte vêtu d'une longue cape couleur chair.

Tu as inventé ce visage, gamin ?

Non…

Sa voix était rauque. Il ouvrit les yeux, exposant ses prunelles noisette.

Je l'ai déjà vu quand j'étais petit, mais je ne me souviens plus ou…

De quoi tu te souviens ?

…Il parlait avec maman. J'étais dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre…

« Bon…au moins on connait la tête de son géniteur maintenant » se dit intérieurement le roux.

Le temps passa tranquillement pour nos deux protagonistes. Un an…Deux ans…Trois ans… 7 ans… 10 ans… Aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cil, Allen arriva à ses 25 ans. Pourtant, le corps de ce dernier n'évolua pas. Ses cheveux ne poussaient pas, ses ongles non plus. Sa peau conservait cette teinte laiteuse malgré son exposition au soleil. Il ne grandissait plus, ne vieillissait plus, comme s'il était enfermé dans une prison de glace. Troublé, il avait interrogé Marian à ce sujet.

C'est à cause de tes dons. Lorsqu'ils ont fini de se développer ils arrêtent le vieillissement de tes cellules. Plus la puissance de tes pouvoirs est grande, plus tu paraitras jeune.

Devant le regard fasciné de son élève, il rajouta.

Mais rien ne vaut l'expérience. Si tu es puissant mais que tu ne sais pas contrôler ta force, tu seras plus un boulet qu'autre chose.

Sur ces belles paroles, Marian termina son verre de vin, reposant tranquillement le verre vide sur la table. Après s'être demandé comment cet homme pouvait vider une bouteille pleine en quelques instant alors que lui ne supportait pas plus de trois verres, Allen sortit de la petite maisonnette, marchant tranquillement dans les rues assombries du village. Le blandin avait pris l'habitude de sortir à cette heure, lorsque tout le monde retournaient chez soit pour ne pas être surpris pas la tombé de la nuit. Il évitait de sortir la journée, les regards pesant des passants le rendait mal à l'aise. Son physique d'albinos attirait beaucoup trop l'attention. Alors il profitait de la nuit pour se dégourdir les jambes, sans personne pour venir le pointer du doigt. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Allen prit une longue inspiration, laissant le vent venir caresser son visage avec douceur. Il s'arrêta soudainement, les sens en alerte.

« Plic, plic, plic, plic »

Le blandin fronça les sourcils. Un bruit d'eau qui goutte ? Pourtant il n'avait pas plu ces derniers jours. Troublé, le blandin continua sa progression. Le bruit s'amplifia lentement au fil de ses pas, troublant le silence qui régnait dans le village. Plus il avançait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles. La légèreté de sa balade s'en était allé, ne laissant dans l'atmosphère qu'une sensation étouffante. Lentement, Allen fit encore un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à s'arrêter, les jambes tremblantes.

Les yeux écarquillés, il observait avec stupeur le corps d'un homme sans vie d'un homme, suspendu dans le vide, son sang gouttant lentement sur le sol. Il avait l'air d'une poupée désarticulée, ses bras pendouillant lamentablement vers le sol qu'ils effleuraient à peine. Mais le plus choquant, c'était que le mort n'était suspendu à rien. Le corps pendait par les pieds, mais il n'était accroché à rien. Obnubilé par le cadavre, le blandin ne fit pas attention à la silhouette enveloppé de noir, dangereusement proche de lui. Il sursauta alors qu'une voix grave s'adressa à lui.

Que fait un enfant tout seul à cette heure de la nuit ?

Allen fit volte-face rapidement, observant l'inconnu avec méfiance. Il ne distinguait rien, son visage étant caché par son capuchon. Tentant de contrôler sa voix, le blandin murmura.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Il retint un haut le cœur lorsque le cadavre suspendu retomba lourdement au sol, un craquement sourd résonnant lugubrement dans la pénombre. La voix de l'inconnu résonna à nouveau, calme compte tenu des circonstances.

Ça… Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Quelque chose vint effleurer sa joue, doucement, tout doucement, lui arrachant un frisson. Tétanisé, il demanda.

Tu es un sorcier… ?

Une main invisible s'enroula autour de son cou, n'émettant pourtant aucune pression.

Et si c'était le cas ?

Reprenant peu à peu confiance en lui, Allen focalisa son attention sur son cou, supprimant petit à petit cette emprise inconnue. Contre toute attente, l'inconnu au capuchon pouffa légèrement, parlant d'une voix amusé.

Alors toi aussi…

Allen garda le silence, tentant de distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur. Mais son regard ne parvenait pas à distinguer le visage dissimulé par le capuchon. Il n'arrivait même pas à apercevoir la couleur de ses cheveux.

Moi qui trouve les humains ennuyeux…Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

L'inconnu s'approcha lentement du blandin, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sourdement aux oreilles de ce dernier. Il aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou, partir loin de cet inconnu sans visage, mais trop tard. L'homme au capuchon l'accula au mur, sa main froide agrippant fermement son menton. Effrayé, Allen tenta de se soustraire à la prise de l'inconnu, avant de s'arrêter totalement, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre homme. Noir, noir comme un puits sans fond. Noir comme l'encre de chine. Deux onyx à l'état brut. Son désir de s'enfuir fondit comme neige au soleil, alors que la seconde main de l'inconnu effleurait sa hanche.

Tu es mignon, je me demande quel goût tu as.

Les paroles de cet homme lui arrachèrent un frisson. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ? La peur qui l'habitait précédemment s'était évaporée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Etait-ce à cause des pouvoirs de cet homme ? Oui. C'était cet homme, cet inconnu au regard sans fond qui l'avait ensorcelé. Pourtant, il n'en n'avait cure, il se fichait de tout ça. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, deux mots se formèrent dans son esprit embrumé. Deux mots, qui le condamnerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Je t'aime » (putain c'est niais mais c'est niais T^T vade retro hormones de meeeeeerde)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le blandin se réveilla difficilement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Etrange. Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré hier. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé après sa rencontre avec cet inconnu au capuchon. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressant d'un coup sur le lit, qui, après un léger coup d'œil, ne semblait pas être le sien. Surpris, Allen observa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Malgré l'obscurité, le blandin réussit à distinguer le peu de meubles présent dans la petite chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant qu'il était seul, inquiet à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que l'homme au capuchon.

Lentement, très lentement, il se leva du lit, avant de se rasseoir aussitôt, les joues écarlates. Nu. Il était complètement nu. Comme au premier jour de sa naissance. Effaré, il scruta de nouveau la pièce. Mais bon sang ou était passés ses vêtements ?! La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Par pudeur, le blandin s'enroula dans les couvertures. Certes, il l'avait déshabillé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il se montre aussi peu vêtu ! Un pouffement familier le ramena sur terre.

Enfin réveillé ? Tu en as mis du temps.

Sur ses gardes, le blandin examina l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'inconnu ne semblait pas plus âgé que lui, ses longs cheveux sombres attachés en catogan. Etrangement, l'inquiétude d'Allen s'évapora comme par enchantement. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sous les draps, murmurant.

Arrête.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

Arrêter quoi ?

Ne faites pas l'innocent !

Le blandin avait haussé la voix, les membres tremblants. Face à lui, l'inconnu fit la moue.

je n'ai rien à me reprocher

pas même le meurtre d'hier ?

pff, une bagatelle.

Vous comparez la vie humaine à une bagatelle ?!

Le brun s'approcha lentement, le regard plissé, menaçant.

Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'un humain ?

Pourquoi devrais-t-on martyriser les humains ?!

Parce qu'ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Parce que vous vous êtes un sain peut-être, à tuer plus faible que vous ?!

Allen se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur, les bras suspendus au-dessus de sa tête.

Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ces animaux stupides, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi.

Le drap qui recouvrait le blandin glissa lentement de ses épaules, dévoilant son torse à la vue du brun. Un cri de surprise lui échappa.

Non !

L'inconnu sourit.

Non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier.

Allen écarquilla les yeux.

Q….Quoi ?

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blandin avant de lécher sensuellement la nuque de ce dernier, lui arrachant un soupir.

Ø Ton corps s'en souvient, lui.

Allen avala difficilement sa salive, des flashes de la veille lui revenant peu à peu.

_Un baisé volé par une paire de lèvres gourmandes, un corps brûlant pressé contre le sien._

Non…

_Un souffle chaud effleurant son corps dénudé, ses gémissements étouffés par des baisers toujours plus avides._

Non… !

_Une présence inconnue mais vitale s'imposant en lui, ses propres cris de jouissances résonnant à ses oreilles alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à celui qui se mouvait en lui._

_Non !_

_Un liquide chaud envahissant ses entrailles, son corps se cambrant contre celui qui le faisait sien._

NON !

Le blandin se libéra se l'emprise du brun, projetant ce dernier à l'autre bout de la chambre dans un bruit fracassant. Tremblant, il se releva rapidement du lit. Puis, ignorant sa nudité, il prit la porte, sortant sous sa forme féline en direction de chez lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cet homme. Qu'importe si son cœur le suppliait de retourner dans ses bras, qu'importe si son corps se languissait de sa chaleur. Son esprit, lui savait que cette attirance soudaine était anormale. Alors il fuyait, tel le lâche qu'il était. Il mit un certain temps pour rejoindre sa demeure, pénétrant dans l'habitacle par la fenêtre resté ouverte. Il atterrit agilement sur le sol de la cuisine, dans laquelle Marian sirotait sa première bouteille de la journée. Apercevant le gamin pour la première fois depuis son réveil, le roux grommela.

Arrête de me surprendre comme ça, gamin, j'ai faillis renverser mon verre.

Haletant, Allen reprit forme humaine, alors que Marian le fixait, passant d'agacé à horrifié. Son filleul était entièrement nu, le corps recouvert de suçons à plusieurs endroits bien en évidence. Il se serait marré, en pensant que le gamin s'était finalement trouvé une conquête, si le regard de ce dernier n'était pas remplit de peur, et de désarrois. L'ainé se leva brutalement de sa chaise, laissant cette dernière tomber au sol dans un bruit mat.

Mais bordel que-t-es-t-il arrivé ?!

Le blandin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bruit fracassant provenant de l'entrée se faisant entendre, suivit d'une voix doucereuse qui remua Allen jusqu'au profond de ses entrailles.

Cesse de te cacher ma petite pousse de soja, je sais que tu es là~.

Une démarche lente et discrète se dirigeait vers eux, chaque claquement de talons résonnant horriblement à l'intérieur de la tête du blandin. Enfin, le brun arriva dans la petite cuisine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Je t'ai trouvé~.

Le regard menaçant, Marian s'interposa entre les deux amants, soufflant avec rage.

Yuu Kanda… Que diable fiches-tu dans cette ville ?

Marian Cross… J'ai toujours su que sous tes airs de pervers, se cachait un pédophile.

Il tendit la main en direction d'Allen.

Mais celui-ci m'appartient, alors du vent.

Si tu penses que je vais te laisser le toucher tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

Le dénommé Yuu Kanda observa un instant le roux, éclatant finalement de rire.

Toi ?! T'occuper d'un enfant ? J'aurais tout vu !

Marian grogna.

cesse de fouiller ma mémoire et dégage d'ici !

Le brun reprit peu à peu contenance, déclarant d'une voix calme.

Tu as fait du bon travail, pour une fois. Mais je te le répète, il est à moi.

Plutôt crever !

N'appréciant peu sa réponse, Kanda fronça légèrement les sourcils, murmurant d'une voix glaciale.

Ça peut s'arranger.

Marian quitta soudainement le sol, avant d'aller s'écraser brutalement contre les placards de la cuisine, sous le regard horrifié du blandin. Il avait…Repoussé Marian… Comme une brindille… ? Mais comment ? Marian était plus vieux que le brun non ? Alors comment… il sursauta lorsque les mains froides du brun attrapèrent ses hanches avec fermeté, le plaquant avec force contre lui. Il retint un frisson, étrangement détendu, alors que les doigts du japonais couraient le long de sa peau, chatouillant le creux de ses reins. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, mais chaque contact, chaque caresse de sa part l'envoûtait totalement. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, Allen ferma lentement les yeux, laissant les lèvres mutines de Kanda venir taquiner les siennes.

Ne le touche pas !

Leur échange se termina rapidement, le brun gardant son corps étroitement collé contre celui de sa proie. Cette dernière, le regard dans le vague, se blotti inconsciemment contre le torse de Kanda, l'esprit totalement embrumé.

Il n'a pas l'air contre. Ne t'immisce pas entre lui et moi Marian, je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver.

Le roux se redressa difficilement.

Éloigne-toi de lui gamin !

Le brun plissa dangereusement le regard.

Tu ne tiens pas à la vie on dirait…

Le regard écarquillé, la respiration irrégulière, Marian se mit à trembler, les mains pressées contre sa propre gorge. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil, alors que sa respiration se faisait rare. A la vision de son tuteur mourant, Allen reprit rapidement ses esprits, ses mains accrochées aux épaules du japonais.

Arrête !

Non. Il l'a cherché.

Tremblant, le blandin regardait le visage de Marian virer lentement au violet, impuissant. Que faire ?! Il n'allait pas le laisser crever !

Arrête...

Non.

Arrête.

Non.

ARRETE !

Marian tomba à genou, la respiration sifflante, son visage reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, alors que le brun le dévisageait avec stupeur.

Toi…

Un sourire inquiétant fleurit sur son visage.

Tu es bien plus intéressant que je ne le pensais.

Va-t'en…

Pardon ?

Va-t'en….Va-t'en, Va-t'en !

Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, Allen regardait le brun, continuant à scander « va-t'en, va-t'en, va-t'en. » Le regard sombre de Kanda s'agrandit légèrement alors qu'il se reculait lentement, le visage dénué de tout sentiment. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu, il se détourna d'eux, disparaissant soudainement. Surpris, le Blandin resta planté là, fixant bêtement la porte de la cuisine. Marian lui, se releva rapidement, passant comme une tornade dans les chambres avant de revenir, deux sacs dans la main droite et des vêtements dans la main gauche.

Habille-toi, on s'en va.

Allen resta un instant sans broncher, avant d'obéir, enfilant les vêtements que le roux lui tendait. Une fois entièrement vêtu, il récupéra le second sac (le sien), avant de suivre docilement Marian en dehors de la maison. Ce dernier semblait avoir le feu aux fesses, remontant les rues du village comme un cheval au galop (NDA : je voulais mettre comme une fusée mais sa existe pas…), difficilement suivi par son filleul. Haletant, le blandin tenta, en vain, de trouver la raison pour laquelle Marian fuyait la queue entre les jambes.

Marian ! Pou…Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit…Partir aussi rapidement ?

Mieux vaut disparaître avant qu'il ne revienne !

Mais il est parti de son plein gré ! Pour quelles raisons est-ce qu'il reviendrait ?

Il n'est **pas** parti de son plein gré.

…Quoi ?

Le roux garda le silence, pressant le pas.

Les deux hommes, après une journée entière de marche, s'installèrent dans une petite auberge de route. Assis sur l'un des lits de leur chambre commune, Allen observait son ainé, des questions tournoyant dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Pourquoi partir du village où il avait vécu depuis la mort de sa mère ? Qui était ce brun aux allures menaçantes ? Et surtout, pourquoi le fuir ? Il poussa un profond soupir, le regard soudainement dans le vague. Yuu Kanda… Il avait beau savoir que cet homme était dangereux, le souvenir de ses mains caressant son corps lui arrachait toujours des frissons de plaisirs. L'influence de ce type embrumait encore son esprit, il ne voyait que ça…Sinon, pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui de cette manière ?

Après tout, Marian a failli mourir à cause de lui…Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il réfréner les battements de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il ne remémorait ce regard noir, si envoûtant… Si doux et pourtant si bestial, brûlant de désir et de passion lorsqu'il parcourait son corps sans la moindre pudeur. Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser au contact doux mais brûlant de ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Il retint un nouveau soupir, s'allongeant lentement sur le lit. Il devait cesser de se torturer les méninges à cause de cet homme, cela ne l'amènerait à rien. Il ferma les yeux, demandant dans un murmure.

Marian…Pourquoi sommes-nous partis aussi rapidement ?

Le concerné, assis près de la fenêtre, son regard scrutant l'obscurité de la nuit, déclara d'une voix calme.

Je te l'ai dit, gamin. Il fallait partir avant qu'il ne revienne.

Mais il est parti de son propre chef…

Non.

Le roux se retourna lentement vers lui, la mine grave.

Il n'est pas parti de son propre chef. tu l'y a forcé.

Quoi… ?

L'ainé soupira, avant de se lancer dans un long monologue.

Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui… Yuu Kanda, l'un des plus vieux immortels que nous connaissons à ce jour. Je te l'ai dit non ? Plus un immortel paraît jeune et plus il est puissant. Dans le cas de cet homme, il s'agit de la pure et simple vérité. Physiquement, il n'a pas l'air plus âgé que toi, mais il erre sur cette terre depuis bientôt 400 ans. Selon quelques rumeurs, il aurait, comme toi, obtenu sa marque de pouvoir alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. C'est pour cela que ton acte ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Mon…Acte ?

Oui. Tu as réussi à lui tenir tête, malgré votre différence d'âge. Ce que tu as utilisé est un don très rare, mais très puissant. Tu as la capacité d'influencer ton entourage, de te servir d'eux comme de vulgaires pantins. Mais cette capacité n'est que temporaire. Alors que les humains pensent avoir agi de leur propre chef, les immortels comme nous savent très bien qu'ils ont été influencés par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais… Je ne l'ai pas senti moi.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

Senti quoi ?

L'influence de Kanda…

…Il ne possède pas cette capacité.

Le blandin se raidit.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Il a voulu t'étrangler avec tes propres mains !

Marian secoua lentement la tête.

Il a forcé mon corps à le faire.

Mais cela revient au même !

Non… L'influence prend possession de ton esprit, et fait en sorte que tu penses agir de ton propre chef. Sa capacité guide ton corps, mais tu es parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il te fait faire.

Allen garda le silence, le regard vide. Il ne comprenait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… Marian devait avoir tort… Il ne pouvait avoir raison… C'était impossible… Si Marian disait juste… Il aurait…Véritablement…Ressentit tout ça ? Non ! Il l'avait influencé ! Le corps tremblant, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, appuyant son front contre ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas… Non… Il sursauta lorsque la main du roux vint se poser sur son épaule, le secouant doucement.

Ça ne va pas gamin ?

Marian n'avait jamais vu son filleul aussi pâle. Dans ses yeux, la peur se mêlait à l'incompréhension, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à ses genoux. Alors qu'il allait réitérer sa demande, les lèvres du blandin remuèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi voulais-je rester contre lui s'il ne m'influençait pas… ?

Son tuteur garda le silence, interdit. « Ne me dites pas que… »

Tu étais consentant ?

N'ayant pas confiance en sa voix, le plus jeune acquiesça lentement, le menton tremblant. Un long silence s'imposa entre les deux hommes, avant que Marian ne se lève, déclarant d'un ton las.

La nuit porte conseil. Dors un peu sa te feras du bien.

Il alla éteindre les lumières, rejoignant ensuite son lit alors que le cadet se glissait sous les couvertures du sien. Alors qu'Allen glissait rapidement dans le sommeil, son ainé, lui, observait le plafond, suppliant silencieusement le seigneur. « S'il y a un dieu là-haut, pitié, PITIE, faites qu'Allen se soit trompé ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Mais je vous en supplie, ne faites pas en sorte que ce gamin soit l'âme sœur de ce monstre. »

* * *

Les deux hommes restèrent encore quelques jours à l'auberge, errant un long moment sur les routes en quête dans petit village où s'installer. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle adresse, de nouveaux voisins. Malgré l'inquiétude constante de recroiser la route du japonais aux cheveux sombres, le temps fila paisiblement. Un an, deux ans, sept ans, dix ans, trente ans… A cause de leur physique, les deux immortels changèrent régulièrement de lieu de vie, mais peu à peu, ce changement régulier fit partie intégrante de leur quotidien.

Avec le temps, Marian observait avec satisfaction son cadet évoluer au fil du temps. Même si l'apparence juvénile de ce dernier ne changeait pas, son comportement lui, gagna en maturité, ressemblant de plus en plus à feu sa mère. Evidemment, Allen n'avait pas perdu certains de ses petits passe-temps puérils, comme celui d'arpenter les rues sous sa forme féline. Il soupira. Alors qu'il était maintenant centenaire, il avait toujours des occupations dignes d'un enfant de 10 ans. Enfin… Malgré cela, le blandin était actuellement en pleine possession de ses capacités. Il ne put retenir un sourire sadique en repensant à ses petites séances d'entraînement spécial concernant son influence. Il était désormais tranquille en ce qui concerne ses créanciers. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça, bien emmitouflé dans leur quotidien.

Mais ce quotidien ne pouvait plus durer. En effet, malgré l'ambiance paisible qui régnait, ni Allen ni Marian n'avaient oublié la menace qui planait. En effet, le roux avait raison en affirmant que Yuu Kanda ne les laisseraient pas en paix. Grâces aux capacités de Marian (qui consistait en gros à être extrêmement doué au jeu de cache-cache grandeur mondiale) ils avaient réussi à de nombreuses reprises à lui échapper de justesse. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Plus le temps passait, plus le brun se rapprochait d'eux et le roux en avait parfaitement avait longtemps tourné et retourné la question, pour finalement trouver une solution, risqué, mais qui pourrait l'aider à protéger le blandin. Alors un beau matin, en l'an 1491, alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires, Marian déclara calmement.

Il faut qu'on se sépare, gamin.

Le concerné dévisagea son ainé.

Quoi ?

Ecoute, cela fait plus de deux cents ans que nous l'avons croisé, mais tu sais comme moi que cette saloperie est sur nos traces, et il ne compte pas nous lâcher. Nous allons partir chacun de notre côté pour brouiller les pistes, comme ça lorsqu'il me filera tu en profiteras pour partir loin d'ici. Il ne pourra pas nous tracer tous les deux si nous partons dans deux directions opposées, c'est la meilleure solution à adopter.

Allen garda le silence, le visage grave. Partir de son côté ? Sans Marian ? Etait-ce une bonne idée… ? Il sursauta lorsque la main de son tuteur s'abattit sur sa tête, ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Allez gamin ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu ne vas pas rester dans mes pâtes jusqu'à la fin des temps, si ? Il est temps de couper le cordon.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son filleul.

Et puis, entre nous, on ne risque pas de faire de charmantes rencontres si on reste ensemble.

La blandin rougit, repoussant le rouquin hilare.

Gros porc !

Malgré sa remarque désobligeante, le plus jeune souriait de toutes ses dents. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup -là. Sans un mot, il boucla ses affaires avant de sortir de la maison, rapidement suivit par Marian. Les deux hommes marchèrent un moment côte à côte, s'arrêtant à un embranchement.

Allez, prends soin de toi gamin. Sinon ta mère m'en fera baver lorsque mon heure sera venue et je suis trop beau pour me faire emmerder par une femme.

Allen sourit, déclarant d'un ton amusé.

C'est plutôt à toi de faire gaffe vieux shnoque. Moi je ne risque pas de casser ma pipe d'une minute à l'autre !

Et, sans prendre de risque, le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'est, éclatant de rire, en entendant au loin les rugissements furieux de son tuteur et ancien compagnon de route

**Et voila c'est tout pour cette première partie! j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^**

**pour la suite je vais essayer de m'activer mais la rentrée des classes approche donc j'aurais peut-être moins de temps pour écrire... alors il faudra vous armer de patience!**

**sur ce à pluche les gens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bien le bonsoir tout le monde :3 ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas?**

**oui je sais mais bon je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps... enfin bref je suis plus au moins de retour jusqu'à ce que je redisparaîsse à nouveau ! **

**alors je m'excuse vraiment pour une nouvelle publicité mensongère... mais vu à quelle cadence j'écris en ce moment au nouvelle an vous n'aurez rien, lors je profite du fait d'avoir une partie assez consistante pour vous la donner :) donc ce ne sera pas un two shot mais un plusieurs shot (j'adore inventer des termes ^^)**

**je dis merci aux review (chamallow ta bonne humeur me fait chaud au coeur ^^") **

**et je précise (même si j'ai répondue en MP à miss choco ^^) la différence de nom yué yuu est tout à fait normal et aura son explication complète plus tard dans le texte =)**

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens!**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Allen et Marian s'étaient séparés (nda : purée j'ai l'impression de parler d'une rupture…), et une semaine que le blandin parcourait les routes, son bagage à la main en quête d'un nouveau lieu où vivre. Mais…Plus il y pensait, et plus l'idée de vivre en ville ne lui paraissait pas nécessaire. En effet, il n'avait besoin de rien, excepté d'un toit. Pour la nourriture, il pouvait chasser en prenant forme animal, pour se laver, il pouvait se rendre à une rivière…Et puis, s'il s'installait quelque part, loin de la population, il n'aurait plus à déménager.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le blandin s'éloigna du petit chemin, déposant ses affaires avant de partir à la recherche de bois pour le feu et de nourriture. Une fois le feu allumé et son estomac remplit, il se prépara une couchette de fortune à l'aide de sa cape, observant les constellations. Marian n'était pas très cultivé, pourtant il connaissait les noms des constellations du bout des doigts. Cassiopée, Andromède, le roux aimait lui raconter les mythes grecs. C'était bien l'un des rares sujets où il ne parlait pas de sexe. Le blandin scruta les étoiles un long moment, avant de fermer lentement les yeux, écoutant les bruits l'entourant.

Alors que son esprit commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, un bruissement anormal résonna à ses oreilles. Inquiet, le jeune homme rouvrit rapidement les yeux, se redressant légèrement sur sa couchette avant de scruter l'obscurité avec nervosité. Une main vint soudainement se poser sur sa bouche, une voix doucereuse murmurant doucement à son oreille.

- Te voilà~.

Allen se raidit, alors que son cœur s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique. Comment ?! Comment l-avait-il retrouvé aussi rapidement ?! Il sursauta lorsque les lèvres de Kanda vinrent taquiner sa nuque, sa main allant taquiner sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je te cherche ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que la seconde main du japonais se glissa jusqu'à ses hanches, la flattant doucement.

- Plus de deux cents ans…

La bouche de Kanda remonta lentement vers l'oreille de sa proie, taquinant le lobe de ses dents.

- Deux cents ans de chasses ininterrompus pour te rattraper.

Le cœur d'Allen tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les taquineries de Kanda lui arrachant des frissons de désirs.

- Deux cents ans de dur labeur pour te récupérer.

La main, précédemment sur la joue rose du blandin, vint doucement attraper son menton, tournant le visage de sa proie vers le sien.

- Deux cents ans à penser au jour où je finirais par t'avoir.

Les lèvres de Kanda s'approchèrent lentement des siennes, accélérant le rythme cardiaque du blandin. Effrayé par ses propres réactions, Allen réussit à dégager l'un de ses bras de la prise du brun, essayant en vain de le repousser. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le brun renversa le Blandin sur le dos, immobilisant les bras de ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ma petite pousse de soja~.

- Que ?!

Le japonais plongea son regard dans celui de sa proie, demandant d'une voix doucereuse.

- Peux-tu affirmer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que tu n'as pas pensée à moi durant toutes ses années ?

La voix d'Allen se bloqua dans sa gorge. Evidement qu'il avait pensé à lui depuis leur première fuite ! Même s'il ne voulait pas… Il n'avait pas réussis à le sortir de son esprit. Devant le silence du blandinet, le brun afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Bon garçon.

Le blandin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, une paire de lèvres voraces s'écrasant avec ardeur sur les siennes. Un gémissement de surprise lui échappa, alors que le baiser s'enhardissait, la langue du brun s'amusant sans relâche avec la sienne. La respiration haletante, le blandin brisa le baiser, laissant les lèvres de Kanda se glisser dans le creux de son cou. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements appréciateurs, la bouche du brun malmenant la peau sensible de son cou, alors que ses mains se glissaient malicieusement sous les vêtements de sa proie.

Il voulait rattraper tout ce temps perdu, marquer ce corps qui le hantait depuis leur première rencontre. Il voulait que le monde comprenne qu'il lui appartenait, à lui et à personne d'autre ! Il ignorait pourquoi depuis leur rencontre il était obsédé par ce gosse, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait passé plus de deux siècles à tenter de le retrouver. Mais une chose était sûre. Jamais il ne le laisserait à un autre, jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Qu'importe si lui n'était pas d'accord, qu'importe s'il tentait de s'enfuir à nouveau, il lui appartenait, il n'en n'était pas autrement. Alors que ses mains s'évertuaient à dévêtir le corps soumis du blandin, sa bouche récupéra habilement celle de son compagnon, amorçant un baiser long et sauvage.

Il fut surpris de sentir les bras du blandin enlacer son cou, sa bouche répondant avidement aux assauts de la sienne. Le plus jeune n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. L'unique chose qu'il désirait actuellement était que son amant le prenne ! Il allait le regretter mais qu'importe. Il voulait plus, toujours plus. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers, plus de contacts ! Le corps en feu, il se pressa contre celui de Kanda, aidant ce dernier à retirer ses vêtements. Une fois entièrement nu, le brun se frotta contre le corps sensible de sa proie, glissant ses mains sous les fesses de cette dernière. Docile, Allen se laissa faire, soulevant légèrement le bassin pour aider le brun dans ses mouvements. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif lorsque les doigts du brun vinrent écarter la chair de son intimité, le préparant rapidement à l'accueillir. Un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts, le japonais écartait les parois intérieures de son amant, tentant tant bien que mal de prendre son mal en patience. Une fois correctement préparé, le brun se pressa contre l'intimité d'Allen, s'enfonçant d'un coup de rein sec à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il retenait un soupir appréciateur, Allen lui retenait tant bien que mal un gémissement de douleur, cachant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Après un long moment d'attente et de caresses, le brun amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens, partant à la recherche de la petite boule de nerf qui amènerait son amant au paradis. Un cri plus fort que les autres l'informa qu'il l'avait trouvé, alors que le blandin s'agrippait à ses épaules, la respiration difficile. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le dominant accéléra brusquement ses coups de butoirs, frappant à chaque fois la prostate du blandinet. Ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps sous les assauts passionnés de son amant, se libérant dans un hurlement extatique. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, le brun vint à son tour dans un soupir d'aise, se déversant à l'intérieur du blandin. La respiration erratique, Allen se laissa faire lorsque Kanda enlaça sa taille, l'installant confortablement contre lui. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, laissant les battements réguliers de son cœur l'attirer vers les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement pour nos deux jeunes amants. Confortablement installé contre le torse du brun, Allen fut le premier à se réveiller, retenant un geignement de douleur alors qu'il se retournait. Nerveux, il observa un bon moment l'endormi. Son visage était tellement doux, tellement paisible, il avait du mal à croire que ce visage arborait un air aussi bestial quelques heures plus tôt. Il rougit, repensant avec gêne à leur étreinte. Il avait cédé, il s'était laissé faire…Résultat des courses, il se retrouvait complètement nu dans une prairie à la vue de tous, le bassin en bouillie, et incapable de détourner son regard du visage de son amant endormi. Il resta un long moment comme ça, observant le torse du brun se soulever lentement au fil de sa respiration. Il secoua finalement la tête, rampant sur le sol en quête de ses vêtements. Après les avoir tous récupérés, il se releva difficilement, récupérant sa valise avant de s'éloigner très lentement de son campement de fortune, gardant tout de même un œil sur son amant endormi. Sa fuite aurait pu être un succès, si un obstacle ne s'était pas dressé sur son chemin. En effet, trop occupé à surveiller ses arrières, le jeune fuyard ne vit pas le petit rocher qui provoqua sa chute aussi soudaine que bruyante. Un nouveau gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Sonné, le blandin resta un instant à terre, priant intérieurement de ne pas avoir réveillé le brun. Malheureusement pour lui, dieu ne semblait pas de son côté.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé aussi facilement depuis que Marian s'est tiré de son côté.

Les joues rouges, le blandinet fusilla le brun du regard avant de se relever avec toute la dignité qui lui restait (nda : c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose). Loin de le prendre au sérieux, Kanda se releva à son tour avec grâce, s'approchant tranquillement de son petit fuyard. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il craquait littéralement devant la mine légèrement coupable de son cher et tendre. Il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute. Les joues du dit enfant virèrent au rouge pivoine alors qu'il détourna le regard, bafouillant avec indignation.

-Mais bon sang enfile quelque chose !

Le japonais haussa un sourcil, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de réclamer ?

-C'est indécent ! N'importe qui pourrait te voir nous sommes en pleine nature !

-Et alors ? Je suis fier de tout ça.

-Mais-

Kanda plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de sa proie, étouffant dans l'œuf la réplique de ce dernier. Après un long baisé enflammé, le brun laissa enfin sa pauvre pousse de soja respirer, lui soufflant à l'oreille.

-Ou peut-être que tu désires me garder pour toi tout seul~.

-NE PRENDS PAS TES DESIRES POUR UNE REALITES ESPECE DE PERVERS !

D'un mouvement du bras, il lui envoya son haut en plein visage, provoquant l'hilarité du dit nudiste. Ce dernier se rhabilla tranquillement sous le regard rassuré d'Allen, décidant qu'il y avait plus important à faire que de taquiner le blandin.

- Bien, parlons de choses sérieuses maintenant.

Allen haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'as traqué pour une autre raison que de profiter de moi ?

- Au début non. Mais en ces temps difficiles il ne faut pas rester dans les parages…

- Pardon ?

Le brun soupira, la mine grave.

- Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe en ce moment ? La mode de la chasse à la sorcière s'est propagée sur la quasi-totalité du continent. Et même si la plupart des condamnés son humains, certains d'entre nous y sont passé.

- C'est comme ça depuis un moment…Et puis de toute façon que pourrions-nous faire à part nous cacher ?

- Partir. Tout simplement.

- Mais partir ou ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout le continent s'est mis à la chasse à la sorcière.

- Vers les pays de l'Est, là où la folie catholique n'a pas sa place.

- Tu parles des pays d'Asie ? Mais cela me prendrais toute une vie pour rejoindre l'Est à pied !

- Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il faut s'y rendre par la mer.

Le blandin fronça les sourcils.

· Par la mer ?

Le brun acquiesça.

· J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs sur un espagnol désirant se rendre en Inde par la mer. Christophe Colomb si je me souviens bien.

· Donc…Tu veux que j'aille en Espagne pour embarquer auprès de ce…Colomb ? Afin de me rendre en Inde qui, selon toi, est un lieu sure…

· Oui.

· …Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et je suis toujours en vie.

· Bien sûre… Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai retrouvé à peine une semaine après ta séparation avec Marian ?

Allen, vexé par la remarque (pourtant juste) du japonais, croisa rageusement les bras.

· Je m'en fiche, je n'irais pas. Et puis de toute manière je n'ai pas à t'obéir.

Il avala difficilement sa salive devant le regard glacial de Kanda.

· S'il faut que je t'attache et que je te cache dans la calle du bateau pour que tu obéisses crois moi je le ferais.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que blandin ne baisse les yeux, grommelant dans sa barbe.

· Soit…J'irais.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le brun embrassa son front.

· Bon garçon.

· Quand est-ce que le convoi doit partir ?

· Dans un peu moins d'un an, il faut que tu te dépêche.

· Il faut que je ME dépêche ? Tu ne m'accompagne pas ?

· Disons que j'ai des choses importantes à régler…

Allen fronça les sourcils.

· Tu m'as cherché pendant tout ce temps… Pour repartir ensuite ? !

· Ouais.

Il retint un soupir blasé. La logique de cet homme l'épatait…Le traquer pour ensuite repartir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, lui qui avait, inconsciemment, espéré que le brun ressente cette même obsession qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il pensait à lui. Enfin… Etant donné la réputation du japonais, il devrait plutôt remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie. Le blandin sursauta lorsque les bras du brun vinrent enlacer sa taille, serrant son corps contre le sien.

· Patience… lorsque j'aurais terminé je te retrouverais dans les Indes.

Etrangement, cette promesse réchauffa le cœur d'Allen. Même si cette promesse ressemblait plus à une menace, le plus jeune avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un à ses yeux. Après un dernier baiser, les deux hommes se séparèrent, le plus jeune se dirigeant vers le sud sous le regard affectueux (nda : ceci n'est pas une coquille) du brun.

Après un long périple, Allen arriva finalement en Andalousie en mai 1492, le lieu de départ du navire de Christophe Colomb. A l'aide de ses facultés, il réussit à obtenir une place dans le convoi assez facilement. Et en Aout 1492, la caravelle de l'espagnol quitta le port d'Andalousie, le blandin à son bord. Le voyage dura plusieurs mois, avant d'arriver finalement à destination. Ils passèrent plusieurs semaines à terre, explorant cette contrée étrangère qui, pour Allen, ne ressemblait en rien aux Indes. Selon les récits de Marian, l'Inde était un pays oriental très chaud, connu pour ses épices et leurs infinités de divinités. Ce qui s'étendait devant lui était une terre sauvage, à peine apprivoisé par l'homme, un lieu où la végétation était reine. Plus tard, Allen découvrit en effet que cet endroit n'était pas les Indes, mais ce que les explorateurs nommeraient plus tard le nouveau monde.

Contrairement au reste du convoi, Allen était resté dans le nouveau monde, explorant cette terre nouvelle qui s'offrait à lui. Une terre envahit par la nature, une terre que l'homme blanc n'avait pas encore totalement envahit. Il avait parcouru la terre de long en large pendant des années, il avait vu les premiers britannique débarquer avant 1500, il avait appris aux côtés des Maya avant l'invasion espagnol dans les années 1520. Avec le temps, le nouveau monde fut renommé « Amérique », alors que chaque pays d'Europe venait revendiquer une parcelle de cette terre nouvelle, les villes et les villages remplaçant peu à peu la verdure et la végétation. Allen ne retint pas ses soupirs face à cette soudaine urbanisation…

Enfin. Le mot invasion illustrait au mieux cette situation. Les précédents habitants du continents, les tribus Maya ou encore les « indigènes » avaient en grande majorité disparus, remplacés par les européens et leurs colonies. Avec cet accroissement de la population, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. S'installer dans un village, y rester une dizaine d'années, puis repartir pour tout recommencer. Aucunes relations, aucunes amitiés, seul la solitude et l'isolement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que l'albinos désirait revoir. Cette personne qu'il devait pourtant haïr, qui lui avait volé son premier baiser ainsi que la pureté de son corps. Celui qui lui avait promis de le rejoindre, qu'il ne serait pas long, qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés sans que la blandin ne revoie cet homme. Et, même s'il refusait de l'avouer clairement, c'était l'évidence même. Le brun lui manquait. Kanda lui manquait. La chaleur de ses étreintes lui manquait, tout comme ses remarques acerbes et son comportement dominateur lui manquait. Allen soupira, bouclant de nouveau sa valise. Il espérait revoir Kanda, même s'il semblait espérer en vain. L'asiatique semblait l'avoir oublié, ne s'étant pas manifesté depuis leur dernière étreinte. Le blandin serra les poings, avant de partir la tête haute en quête d'un nouveau foyer.

« Hiver 1691, ville de Salem »

Il faisait un froid de canard ce matin-là, dans la petite ville de Salem dans le Massachusetts. Enveloppé dans une écharpe en laine, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau sombre, Allen descendait la rue d'un pas rapide, les premiers flocons de neiges de la saison se mêlant avec sa chevelure immaculée. Le jeune homme aurait préféré passer sa journée sous les couvertures près d'un bon feu de cheminée, une tasse fumante de tisane entre les mains, une journée d'hiver idéale. Mais une affaire soi-disant urgente l'avait sorti de son cocon de chaleur, l'obligeant à mettre son nez dehors. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, pressant le pas jusqu'à arriver à une petite boutique d'apothicaire. Après avoir essuyé ses pieds sur le pas de la porte, il pénétra dans la petite boutique, passant directement derrière le comptoir en quête du propriétaire des lieux. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver. Installé dans le petit salon annexe, un homme d'un âge avancé écrasait diverses herbes dans un mortier, son regard fatigué focalisé sur son travail. Après avoir retiré son manteau, Allen s'installa en face de celui qui était le gérant, inclinant poliment la tête.

· Bonjour Bookman.

· Allen…

Le dénommé Bookman releva lentement la tête, dévisageant le jeune homme d'un air grave. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le vieil homme n'était pas habitué à sourire,

· Que se passe-t-il? Vous semblez nerveux.

· De gros ennuis se profilent à l'horizon, Allen.

· Pardon ?

Bookman poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de passer l'une de ses mains dans la queue de cheval qui se dressait sur son crâne.

· Betty Parris et Abigail Williams se comportent étrangement ces derniers temps, et bien entendu les médecins affirment qu'elles sont victime de possession car ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe…

Le blandin haussa un sourcil.

· Possession ?

L'apothicaire fit un geste las de la main, une moue méprisante sur les lèvres.

· Une plaisanterie de jeune sotte voilà ce que c'est ! Une farce qui risque d'aller trop loin à cause de ces catholiques paranoïaques.

Allen, ayant peur de comprendre, murmura.

· Qu'entendez-vous par trop loin… ?

· …

Bookman laissa un bref instant de flottement, déclarant ensuite d'une voix blanche.

· De nouvelles purifications par le feu.

Allen garda le silence, fixant son compagnon, la mort dans l'âme. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Allen à Salem. Etrangement, le vieil homme avait tout de suite identifié l'albinos comme étant un non mortel tout comme lui. En effet, le vieux Bookman, malgré son apparence, était un non humain, spécialisé dans les décoctions de plante, utilisant ses dons télépathiques qu'à de rares moments. En revanche, à l'inverse du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour lui. Alors, comme celui des êtres humains, son corps se flétrissait lentement au fil du temps, sans aucunes possibilités de retour en arrière. Allen a tout d'abord été surpris par ce phénomène, car il pensait que les non humains ne vieillissaient plus à partir d'un certain âge. Puis, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le vieil homme, heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler en toute liberté. Le vieux Bookman quant à lui était fasciné par les connaissances de l'albinos qui, contrairement à son apparence, était bien plus vieux que lui. Ces discutions avec le jeune homme avait fait naître en lui une envie qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressentie : celle de l'immortalité, la jeunesse éternelle comme celle de ses comparses. Avant cette rencontre, le vieux Bookman avait, pourtant, accepté ce corps qui se consumait lentement au fils des âges. Il l'avait accepté, jusqu'à rencontrer pour la première fois cet homme, si jeune, si plein de vie…Et pourtant si sage, si cultivé. Pour la première fois en 73 ans d'existence, il avait envié la condition physique de ses semblables, cette immuable jeunesse qui lui aurait permis de parcourir le monde à la recherche de tous les secrets de cette terre.

Le vieil homme retint un soupir las. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Les mains croisées sous son menton, Allen le fixait, silencieux, avant de demander.

· Y-a-t-il des suspects ?

· Oui. Selon les dires des médecins, les deux jeunes filles ont murmurés des noms durant leur folie. Pour l'instant ils n'ont que trois noms : Sarah Good, Sarah Osburne et Tituba.

L'albinos poussa un léger soupir. Une mendiante, une femme âgée et une bonne. Quel cliché ! Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis les débuts de la chasse aux sorcières, l'image qu'on leur associait était celle d'une femme vieille, un nez cr ochu, accompagné d'un chat noir… Incertain, il demanda.

· Il faut les prendre au sérieux selon vous ?

Le vieux Bookman acquiesça.

· Ils sont fous, mais dangereux, si à un moment ou un autre nous sommes dans leur ligne de mire, nous sommes fichus…

Le regard d'Allen s'assombrit. Que faire… Que faire… Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit qu'à peine les petits pas d'un enfant se diriger rapidement vers eux.

· Bonjour !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, focalisant ensuite leur attention sur la petite fille qui venait de pénétrer dans l'arrière-boutique. Bookman soupira.

· Scylla…S'il te plait ne me fait pas pareil frayeur ! C'est très mauvais pour mon cœur tu sais ?

La susnommée baissa légèrement la tête en signe de pardon, prenant ensuite une chaise pour s'installer auprès des deux hommes. Le blandin l'observa un instant. Du haut de ses douze ans, la jeune scylla possédait de longs cheveux roux tirant sur le blond, ainsi qu'un regard émeraude remplit de malice. Allen n'avait pas réussi à retenir sa curiosité concernant la petite fille. Elle était si jeune… Etait-elle la fille de Bookman ? Lorsqu'il avait interrogé ce dernier, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait recueillie la jeune demoiselle lorsqu'elle était encore qu'un nourrisson, l'ayant trouvé dans une ruelle de la ville. Depuis, il l'avait élevé comme sa fille, lui apprenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses maigres connaissances. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas s'il elle était immortel, étant bien trop jeune pour le savoir. Alors il patientait, guettant non sans nervosité une quelconque crise. Un sourire paisible aux lèvres, il passa ses doigts ridés dans la longue chevelure de sa fille adoptive, s'attirant un sourire éblouissant de la part de cette dernière.

· De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous semblez bien sérieux.

· C'est sans importance, nous parlions juste de la pluie et du beau temps.

La petite l'observa un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules. Son grand-père n'aimait pas qu'elle se mêle des affaires « des adultes » comme il le disait. A cause de la petite scylla, Allen dériva le sujet sur une bagatelle, reformant ainsi un dialogue entre lui et le vieux Bookman. Il resta une heure ou deux encore en compagnie des Bookman, avant de finalement prendre congé, récupérant son manteau avant de franchir la porte pour retourner chez lui.

Malheureusement, l'affaire des deux jeunes filles possédées n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas méfiés outre mesure... Quelques jours après son entretien avec le vieux Bookman, des coups brutaux furent donnée à la porte de l'albinos en pleine nuit, le sortant de son sommeil réparateur. Encore endormi il ne prit pas la peine de regarder par le judas de sa porte, ouvrant directement la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste, deux des soldats se jetant violemment sur lui, le plaquant au sol sans autre forme de procès, tandis que le troisième garde, resté en retrait déclara d'un ton formel.

· Allen Walker, vous êtes inculpé pour sorcellerie. Vous allez être jugé comme les autres de votre espèce et subir la purification du feu si l'on vous déclare coupable.

Attaché, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les soldats. Enfin, suivre…Façon de parler. Installé comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre sur l'épaule du plus robuste des trois, l'albinos subissait en silence, sachant pertinemment que s'il bougeait, il risquait de se faire corriger par les soldats qui n'attendaient que cela pour se défouler. Alors, docile, il ne dit mot, laissant les soldats l'enfermer dans une cage en attente de son procès. Un sourire sans joie fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un jugement…Même lui n'était pas assez naïf pour y croire. Il avait déjà assisté à un procès, et la « sorcière » n'avait pas la moindre chance de survivre. Il soupira, avant de s'adosser au mur de la prison, sentant son âge peser soudainement sur ses frêles épaules. Epuisé, le jeune homme glissait lentement dans les limbes du sommeil, réveillé quelques instants plus tard par l'horrible grincement de la porte. Quelqu'un venait déjà pour l'amener vers les bourreaux ? S'était-il assoupi à ce point ? Alors qu'il allait se lever, une silhouette fut brutalement jetée au sol, alors que la porte se refermait à nouveau. Lorsque le regard d'Allen se posa sur son nouveau compagnon de cellule, le choc fit son apparition sur son visage, alors que d'une voix tremblante, il murmura.

· Bookman… ?

**voila voila ^^ c'est plus court qu'avant mais assez long pour composer un chapitre (selon moi) **

**donc si vous avez une remarque, une plainte un compliment une menace de mort et j'en passe laisser une review!**

**a pluche les gens!**


End file.
